roleplayteamfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Sesha
Sesha (ur. '-154'r. gdzieś w Quel'Thalas) Krwawa Elfka, Asasyn, Krwawy Rycerz. Wygląd Przed wojną była Wysoką elfka o błękitnych oczach, natomiast wszystko zmieniło się po klęsce w Quel'Thalas, po tej wielkiej bitwie Sesha zaczęła się nazywać krwawą elfką, szukająca zemsty, a jej oczy zmieniły kolor na ciemnozielony. Jej cera jest bardzo jasna, długie blond włosy, wyraziste linie ust, długie elfie uszy, biust jak na elfkę przystało nie przytłacza, można powiedzieć że jest idealny, poza tym, długie piękne nogi. Charakter Jest podła dla większości ludzi i nie łatwo z nią nawiązać jakąkolwiek przyjaźń, ci którym to się udało darzy wielkim szacunkiem. Historia Quel'Thalas Sesha miała w teorii dość spokojne i błogie dzieciństwo. To ona sama uczyniła z niego bieg maratoński. Już od pierwszej chwili, kiedy ujrzała trenujących mężczyzn, powiedziała "Ja też tak chce!". I stało się elfkę trenował brat, doskonały wojownik władający dwuręcznym mieczem. Stała się wspaniałą łowczynią i wojowniczką władająca łukiem oraz dwoma sztyletami , była bardzo szybka i zwinna dzięki czemu pokonywała trudności w życiu. Jej życie zmieniło się kiedy wybuchła wojna w Quel'Thalas o Studnię Słońca, największy dar wysokich elfów. Armie Plagi nacierały coraz bardziej, na dodatek przewodniczył im nie kto inny jak sam Arthas. Elfka walczyła jak mogła, przy boku słynnej Sylvanas Windrunner starając się powstrzymać zarazę od dalszego rozprzestrzeniania, ale armie Plagi były zbyt potężne i przebijały się coraz to dalej. Podczas bitwy umarł jej brat, do którego była bardzo przywiązana, gdyż nie nigdy nie miała matki ani ojca, zginęła nawet sama Sylvanas w okrutnym gestem dominacji, Arthas wziął jej martwe ciało i zniszczył jej ducha, tworząc pierwsze Banshee. Wojowniczo nastawiona elfka nie miała zamiaru się poddawać bez walki, jednak dostała rozkaz od swojego dowódcy oddziału, że dalsza walka nie ma już sensu. Udało jej się uciec z miasta jako jedna z nielicznych elfek jednym ze statków, ze smutkiem na twarzy, widząc swoje zrujnowane rodzinne miasto. Po tym wszystkim zaczęła nazywać się krwawą elfką i rycerzem zemsty, który pomści tych, którzy zginęli w tej wojnie. Zakon Krwawych Rycerzy Mimo iż opuściła swoje miasto i była bezpieczna to był jeden z najcięższych okresów w życiu elfki, jej jedyny brat został zabity, a ona została dosłownie sama. Po kilku dniach spędzonych w różnych miastach spotkała krwawego elfa który wyciągnął do niej pomocną dłoń i zaproponował powrót do ojczyzny, na co elfka zgodziła się natychmiastowo. Gdy już byli na miejscu, dołączyli do Zakonu Krwawych Rycerzy położonego w ocalałych częściach Silvermoon. Tam zaczęła się jej przygoda polegająca na oczyszczaniu miasta ze wszelkiej plagi razem z innymi osobami z zakonu i jej wiernym towarzyszem imieniem Camthalion. Elfka rozwijała swoją reputację wobec zakonu w szybkim tempie, dzięki czemu została jego szanowanym członkiem z rangą Rycerza Zakonnego. Gdy większa część ojczyzny została oczyszczona ruszyła ona w świat szukając reszty skażonych terenów oraz głównych dowódców plagi. Pyrewood Gdy Sesha opuściła swoje miasto dużo podróżowała, aż w końcu wybrała sobie nie typowe miejsce w którym zatrzymała się na dłuższy czas. Mianowicie była to mała osada w Silverpine Forest o nazwie "Pyrewood". Powodziło jej się, w ulicznych lasach było wiele zwierząt z których skór miała wiele pieniędzy. Niestety pewnego razu gdy miała wyruszyć na polowanie ze swoją wierną towarzyszką (Viną) spotkała ogromnego potwora na drodze który próbował ją zabić. Seshy udało się uciec ale, chciała dowiedzieć się kto to był, dlatego też wyruszyła do Ambermill w którym nie było zbyt miło. Roiło się tam od przeróżnych monstrów, które stworzył Wilkołak wyglądający na jakiegoś czarnoksiężnika bądź nekromante. Po pokonaniu męczącej drogi czekał na nią pół człowiek - pół wilk, stanęła z nim do walki niestety nie wyszła zwycięsko i ostatecznie została przez niego ugryziona, przez co później zaczęły się problemy... Jej wierna kocia towarzyszka zabrała ją z pola bitwy i zaniosła do jej pokoju w karczmie, niestety już nic nie mogło uratować ją od przemiany która zaszła w nocy. O tej właśnie godzinie coś nakłoniło elfkę aby wróciła do miejsca w którym był wilkołak, gdy tam przybyła zemdlała a po jakimś czasie obudziła się w łóżku, w nieznajomej jej chacie... Okazało się że te wilko-podobne stworzenie miało kontrolę nad Seshą, niestety nie mogła nic w tej sprawie zdziałać. Postanowiła opuścić "Pyrewood" żeby nie stać się kolejną krwiożerczą bestią zabijająca ludzi z biednego miasteczka. Wybrała się do Grizzly Hills i tam na stałe "osiedliła" się. Pierwsze dni na wyspie "Bloodmoon" były przyjemne, Seshy udało się opanować swój zwierzęcy apetyt...nie musiała nikogo zjadać aby to zrobić, udało jej się poskromić tą naturę i do przemiany nie doszło podczas pobytu w małym miasteczku na wyspie. Dziennik Seshy z Wyspy Krwawego Księżyca. Dzień 5, 16:24, Wyspa Krwawego Księżyca. Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem, na tej wyspie można nieźle zarobić. Jednemu z piratów udało się okraść lokalnego karczmarza, niestety naiwny idiota nie ukrył się zbyt daleko, więc złapali go szybciej niż dziecko pierś matki. Z tego co mi wiadomo, jakaś elfka pozbawiła go głowy. Hah, niektórzy piraci nie znają się na tym tak dobrze jak ja. Dzień 6, 7:08,Wyspa Krwawego Księżyca Kuzyn zabitego pirata imieniem John, postanawia się zemścić i okrada jedną z osób w karczmie. Najemnikowi udaję się jakoś uciec, a z łupem przychodzi do mnie. Okazuję się, że znalazł jakiś tępy topór... na co nam takie żelastwo... Taka zemsta jest głupotą ludzką, widocznie ten najemnik czuję się dumny trzymając to w rękach, z uśmiechem na twarzy. Wytłumaczyłam temu idiocie, że ściąga tylko na nas kłopoty i nie chcemy mieć już z nim nic wspólnego, a więc żegnaj Budzimirze. 14:20, Karczma. Karczmarz obiecał nagrodę za złodzieja i jacyś ludzie szukają tego dupka, ja go ukrywać nie mam zamiaru, wykopałam go z mojego obozu, chyba ma nierówno pod sufitem jeśli myśli że mu pomogę. Poza tym wystarczy że słońce odbiję się od tego łysej glacy i już widać go na kilometr. Dzień 12, 17:05, Wyspa Krwawego Księżyca. Znalazłam jakąś mapę, wygląda na to że prowadzi do jakiegoś skarbu. Jest tutaj kilka zaznaczonych miejsc czerwonym x-em, teraz trzeba tylko zobaczyć...aha tak jedno miejsce jest koło karczmy, ale szukanie tylu skarbów potrwa wieki, trzeba znaleźć jakiegoś naiwniaka, który mi pomoże w odnalezieniu tych skarbów, sądzę, że karczma to idealne miejsce. 17:42, Karczma. Po wejściu zauważam tego elfa, który proponował mi wzięcie udziału w jakiejś wyprawie, wygląda na to że mnie woła. To moja szansa, czemu by go nie wykorzystać, żeby szukał skarbu za mnie. Wytłumaczyłam mu co ma zrobić, ale on ma chyba inteligencję 10-latka, mam pomysł jak go pobudzić do myślenia, w końcu to mężczyzna! Haha! Wystarczy tylko popieścić swoje piersi na jego oczach, a zrobi co mu każe, jacy ci mężczyźni są łatwi... Dobrze, że jestem kobietą. Skoro on poszedł szukać skarbu, odpocznę sobie w karczmie popijając piwo, a potem pójdę w stronę portu, udając że miałam coś ważnego na głowie, w końcu nic trudnego oszukać takiego napalonego mężczyznę. O, wraca ten elf, ciekawe co dla mnie ma. Hmm, strój pirata... mam przecież swoje łaszki, sygnet piracki... O ten kordelas, to przecież broń jednego ze słynnych piratów, to ostrze Krwawo-brodatego, ten mieszek złota też mi się przyda, w końcu złota nigdy za wiele. 18:26, Obóz Piratów. Teraz wrócę do mojego obozu, wydaję mi się, że jest tam coś, o czym nie wiem, ale zajmę się tym później, najpierw odpocznę na mojej wygodnej skórze... Nie wyspałam się, obudzili mnie moi piraci, mówiąc, że coś tutaj lata. Co to może być? Cholera, to przecież ogromny, czerwony smok. Ta bestia, mierzyła mnie wzrokiem przez jakiś czas po czym uwolniła ze swojej paszczy ogromny podmuch ognia, moi ludzie... wszyscy spaleni, nie żyją. Dzięki temu, że zdążyłam się ukryć, udało mi się zachować moje życie, ale nie wiem na jak długo... Nagle do mojego obozu przylatują ci rycerze śmierci na smoku, ten cały Amezis i jego koleżanka Hailey, wyglądają razem tak słodko, że się porzygam. Pokazałam im w którą stronę smok poleciał, po czym ruszyli za nim. Chyba latali za nim na daremno, bo smok wrócił na wyspę, i wylądował na tej wysokiej wieży, wygląda na to, że muszę go zabić, nie pozwolę, żeby ta bestia przeszkadzała mi w moich interesach, przez niego zginęło zbyt wielu moich podwładnych... 19:33, Wieża na wyspie. Jestem pod wieża, są tu także ta elfka i elf, rycerze śmierci, od siedmiu boleści. Chyba będę musiała im pomóc, no cóż, czego się nie robi dla własnego dobra. Z wieży zlatuję ten buraczany smok, jak ja go nie znoszę, im szybciej go zabiję tym lepiej dla wyspy, i dla mnie. Ta głupia elfka chcę z nim rozmawiać, ale nie dam żyć tutaj tej gadzinie, kto raz ze mną zadarł musi umrzeć. Odpycham tą niepełną rozumu elfkę i strzelam w gada, udaje mi się dość dobrze wycelować, co kończy się wyśmienitym strzałem, ale ten smok jest wytrzymały, i na jego pancerzu widać lekkie zadraśnięcie, ale i tak się nie poddam. Ten głupi smok rzuca się na nas i zieje ogniem ze swojej paszczy, ledwo udaję mi się uniknąć, ale zieję po raz kolejny, a ja zaczynam płonąć, w tym żarze, widzę jak smok porywa elfa, po czym rzuca go na ziemię. Potwór chyba dał sobie spokój, wrócił na wieżę i ryknął... Ta głupia elfka rzuciła się na mnie z pretensjami, że to moja wina, i że nie powinnam w niego strzelać, ale chyba zapomniała, że JA SIĘ PALĘ. Brawo, udało jej się to zauważyć, i gasi ogień. Nie dam temu smokowi długo tutaj pożyć, mam zamiar go zabić, czym prędzej! 19:58, Karczma. Usiadłam sobie pod karczmą, po pewnym czasie przychodzi ta elfka, i jej chłopak na posyłki, z jakąś elfką, znalezioną na brzegu, wygląda jakby dopiero co się topiła, wygląda na to, że nikomu nie chcę się jej udzielić pierwszej pomocy, na nasze szczęście, ta kupa futra, tauren bierze się do roboty i robi usta usta elfce, widzę na jego twarzy uśmiech, chyba pierwszy raz miał do czynienia z kobietą i podobało mu się. Elfka budzi się i rzuca z bronią na niego, każdy by to zrobił na jej miejscu, kto by chciał żeby dotykał go jakiś buszmen, to nie do pomyślenia. Dziewczyna wydaję się w porządku, ale wydaję mi się, że ściemnia opowiadając historię jak tu wylądowała. Cóż, chcę się o tym więcej dowiedzieć i zapraszam ją do karczmy na browarka. Siadamy przy stole, zamawiam browarki, ale ta zakapturzona elfka, chyba nie lubi tak mocnego alkoholu i odpowiada mi, że wolała by wino. Zamówienie przybyło, ja wypijam całego swojego browarka na jednego łyka, ale ona... udaję, że wypija to wino, wylewając je za siebie. Czy ona myśli że jestem tak głupia, żeby nie zauważyć? Z resztą nieważne. Dowiedziałam się od niej, że nie przybyła tu sama, lecz ze swoją załogą, ale dowiaduję się o tym przypadkowo. 20:12, W drodze do obozu. Wyszłam z karczmy za tym podejrzanym taurenem. Okazuję się, że poszedł do mojego spalonego obozu, czego on może tam chcieć? Ah tak, wyciąga jakąś mapę, i zaczyna kopać w moim obozie, jeśli jest tam jakiś skarb, on należy do mnie! Bezszelestnie podchodzę do niego i wypytuję się o to co tu robi, wiele się nie dowiedziałam, ale nie pozwolę mu mnie okraść, więc próbuję go ogłuszyć moim kopniakiem w łeb, co nie było dobrym pomysłem, ze względu na to, iż moja stopa odbiła się od jego tarczy. Gnojek próbuje mi uciec, ale ostatecznie sama pozwalam mu odejść, zabierając ze sobą skarb. 21:43, W drodze na statek. Moi piraci już na mnie czekają na łodzi, ładuję skarb i płyniemy na nasz statek. Z daleka widzę pirata machającego mi ze statku. Moja radość jest wczesna, smok ponownie przybywa plądrując mój statek... Próbuję go zestrzelić armatą z mojej łódki ale to na nic, ucieka z powrotem na szczyt tej wielkiej wieży. No cóż, nie mam innego wyboru jak zabranie wszystkiego co wartościowe, z mojej spalonej łajby. Moi piraci rozdzielają się na pokładzie gasząc pożar i wynosząc wszystko co wartościowe, słyszę jakiś hałas z dołu pokładu, więc schodzę na dół aby dowiedzieć się co to takiego. To nie był dobry pomysł, na dole pokładu wybuchają kule armatnie, co spowodowało, że oberwałam. Z ledwością otrzymuje przytomność na płonącym statku, po moich piratach ani śladu, czyżby zabrali wszystko i mnie opuścili, a może ten smok ich zjadł? Sama tego nie wiem, ale ten smok nie może już czuć się bezpieczny na tej wyspie, gdyż moim głównym celem jest teraz zabicie go, pożałujesz, że ze mną zadarłeś! Górska Strażnica Po tym jak smok spalił wszystko co miała, dziewczyna postanowiła wyruszyć do wieży, w której mieszkał smok. Po wejściu do wieży wpadła w przepaść do jakiś lochów w której obudziła się po pewnym czasie, w towarzystwie kilku osób znanym jej z wyspy. Byli to między innymi jej najlepsza przyjaciółka Kaylethia i jej kuzyn Awkakelen, a także kilka innych osób. Ciasna cela nie była przyjemnym miejscem, wszyscy główkowali jak się stąd wydostać, jednak wszelkie próby były nieudane. Po pewnym czasie przyszedł jeden ze strażników w lochu i postanowił zabrać elfkę na jakąś sale badań, Sesha nie była pewna czy powinna iść, ale było to jedyna szansa na ucieczkę z tego miejsca. Po przebyciu długiej drogi w lochach jej oczom ukazała się "Sala Badań" gdzie strażnik wsadził ją do klatki i próbował przetestować parę eliksirów. Dał jej kilka, ale nie było widać żadnych efektów, więc strażnik odszedł, a z jego kieszeni wypadł magiczny kamień otwierający celę w której była na początku ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. W żołądku elfki, nagle zaczęły zachodzić jakieś dziwne reakcje chemiczna, co spowodowało jej przemianę w tygrysa, na czego widok elfka wcale się nie ucieszyła. Przemiana dała więcej niż sądziła, była ona dzięki niej tak szczupła, że mogła przecisnąć się przez kraty klatki i wziąć kamień otwierający celę. Elfka w postaci tygrysa próbowała poruszać się bezszelestnie i powrócić na pomoc swoim przyjaciołom, misja ta została wykonana perfekcyjnie. Kiedy była już na miejscu uwolniła swoich przyjaciół i razem z nimi pokonała jednego ze strażników. Idąc w głąb lochów było coraz ciemniej i wilgotno, aż w końcu nasza grupa znalazła się w miejscu o zatrutym powietrzu, przez jakąś chmurę chemikaliów. Wszyscy wrócili w poszukiwaniu czegoś co by im pomogło, aż w końcu odnaleźli jakieś stare, zakurzone maski, które nadawały się świetnie do przejścia przez to miejsce. Kiedy byli już dość daleko, napotkali przeciwności losu w postaci ogromnego jaszczura, którego musieli pokonać. Wielki gad był trudnym do pokonania przeciwnikiem, ale nie był też niezniszczalny i miał swoje słabe strony, co zostało wykorzystane. Sesha zraniła go między innymi dzięki swojemu ostrzu, które zostało podpalone za pomocą elfickiej magii. Przyjaciele także nie stali bezczynnie i zaczęli atakować monstrum, co zakończyło się jego zabiciem. Gdy już stworzenie leżało martwe, bohaterowie szukali jakiś przydatnych rzeczy, a nasza elfka wydłubała mu oko w ramach trofeum. W końcu wszystkim udało się opuścić wieżę, jednak po wyjściu i zobaczeniu spalonego miasta nie byli zadowoleni, wszyscy postanowili opuścić wyspę i już na nią nie wracać. Miasto Metharion Po opuszczeniu wyspy Sesha wyruszyła do niedaleko położonego miasta portowego, gdzie poznała nowych ludzi i kolejnych piratów, do których dołączyła. Zajęła się zleceniem od swojego kapitana, które polegało na pozbyciu się Bandytów z miasta, a szczególnie na zabiciu ich szefa Dextera. Elfka szukała wszędzie informacji, aż dotarła do jednego z mieszkańców, który podobno coś o tym wszystkim wiedział. Obywatel nie chciał nic mówić, a co więcej otworzyć mieszkania, jedyne co robił to krzyczał mówiąc: "Wynocha z mojego domu, nic wam nie powiem!". Elfka zaczęła mu grozić, że jeśli nie powie to czego chcę wiedzieć zginie. Po tych wszystkich krzykach przyszła jej przyjaciółka Kaylethia w towarzystwie jej dwóch kolegów i zaczęli się wypytywać co tutaj robi. Elfka nie powiedziała im nic konkretnego i odeszła. Pewnego dnia Sesha znalazła kilku bandytów w mieście, którzy chcieli okraść jej koleżankę, jednak zostali powstrzymani w sposób dość okrutny, bo poprzez obcięcie im kończyn, a jednemu z nich narządu płciowego, dla rozrywki Seshy, która lubiła się sadystycznie poznęcać nad swoimi ofiarami. Po całym zajściu opowiedziała wszystko swojej koleżance i jej partnerowi imieniem Itzael, który nie kojarzył jej się zbyt przyjaźnie, ponieważ miała dość złe wrażenia z worgenami. Przyjaciele postanowili jej pomóc i poszukać bandytów, a pierwsze od czego zaczęli było udanie się do domu tego mężczyzny u którego byli ostatnio. Dom był jak się okazało pusty, ale w środku znajdywał się list który brzmiał: "Spotkajmy się w karczmie, porozmawiamy o rozkazach od Dextera. James." Po udaniu się do karczmy, przy oknie siedział dziwnie ubrany mężczyzna, do którego podeszła Sesha i zaczęła z nim rozmawiać, po dłuższej chwili wyszli z karczmy i rozmawiali dalej, ale nieco ciszej. Okazało się, że mają okraść hodowlę karczmarza i dostarczyć do miejsca zaznaczonym na mapie towar, w postaci saszetek marihuany. Zniechęceni takim zadaniem bohateriowie postanowili jednak to zrobić, przyszli na ogrodzone plantację i ukradli narkotyki. Udało im się dyskretnie opuścić miasto, dzięki magicznym mocą Kaylethi, a następnie ruszyli do obozu bandytów przy użyciu mapy. Przy wejściu do obozu bandytów, położonego w górach stali strażnicy i spytali o imię ich szefa, po odpowiedzi: "Dexter" brama została otwarta a Elfka i jej przyjaciele weszli do środka. Kaylethia zadecydowała, że zabiją tego gnojka Dextera, jeśli tylko się dowiedzą gdzie jest. Okazało się, że jest on w swojej chacie w centrum obozu, jednak wejścia strzegą strażnicy. Jeden ze strażników do chaty powiedział, że wpuści ich pod warunkiem, że przyniosą mu tu dziewczynę imieniem Raven, niezależnie czy zrobią to siłą czy w inny sposób. Grupa opuściła obóz i poszła z powrotem do miasta, tam poszli do karczmy gdzie spotkali dziewczynę o ciemnej karnacji, o której mówił strażnik. Dziewczyna zgodziła się z nimi iść, jeśli przyniosą jej najlepszy miecz od kowala. Gdy już przyszli do kowala, ten zażądał nowej pary skarpet bo jego są przepocone, jednak wydawało się to dziwne żeby oddawać taki dobry oręż za parę skarpet. Po oddaniu skarpet, kowal ściągnął swoje stare przepocone, po czym było czuć nie przyjemny odór, a następnie wręczył grupie miecz o który chodziło dziewczynie. Kiedy już przyszli do Raven okazało się, że miecz to podróba, bo po jednym oddanym ciosie rozwalił się na kawałki. Sesha powiedziała, że sama zajmie się już tą sprawą sama i nie będzie potrzebować dalszej pomocy. Opuściła miasto i wybrała się prosto do obozu bandytów, tam wyrżnęła wszystkich w pień, zabiła strażników Dextera, i weszła do jego chaty. Niestety szef całej szajki bandytów zwiał, a po sobie zostawił tylko list na biurku na którym było napisane: "Myślisz, że mnie tak łatwo dopadniesz? Niedoczekanie.". Po przeczytaniu tego Sesha uzmysłowiła sobie, że jej kolejnym celem na liście będzie zabicie tego gnoja jak najszybciej się da. Elfka powróciła do miasta Metharion, skąd udała się do portu, na statek piracki, tam czekał już na nią kapitan i załoga. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich Sesha postanowiła opuścić załogę i ruszyć ze swoimi przyjaciółmi w daleką podróż, w taki właśnie sposób opuszcza ona miasto i rusza dalej, dalej i jeszcze dalej, szukając ciągle to nowych przygód, nie zapominając przy tym o zemście za swojego brata, która musi zostać dokonana. Górska podróż i karczma w Ravenhold W trakcie podróży ze swoimi przyjaciółmi Itzaelem, Kaylethią i nieznanym jej Izanagim zatrzymują się w górach i rozbijają obóz tuż przy rzece. Kiedy wszyscy śpią, Kaylethia opuszcza obóz i wyrusza w głąb gór do karczmy. Tuż przed obozem pojawia się tajemnicza postać wyglądająca na nekromantę, Sesha podchodzi do tej sprawy jak zwykle agresywnie i wypytuję się go co tutaj robi i czy ma coś wspólnego z ściganą przez nią Plagą. Tajemniczy mężczyzna przedstawia się i tłumaczy, że już nie jest nekromantą i także dołącza do grupy podróżników. Gdy gromadka dotarła do karczmy, przyłączyła się do nich elfka Kaylethia, która na nich czekała. Podczas pobytu w karczmie dzieję się wiele głupich i nieistotnych rzeczy. Wraz z Lathanderem, udaje im się odkryć, że Izanagi jest kimś zupełnie innym, niż za tego, za kogo się podaję. Po tym odkryciu oboje podają doustnie probówkę z trucizną na plagę rycerzowi śmierci. Izanagi okazuję się być opętany przez Demona, gdyż mikstura podziałała na niego z efektami ubocznymi, przez które stał się silniejszy niż dotychczas. Pomimo tego całej grupie bohaterów udaję się zabić czarci pomiot, Sesha w imponującym stylu pozbawia go głowy, tym samym kończąc jego żywot. Kiedy Lathander opuszcza karczmę, zostaje ona zaatakowana przez wojowników plagi. Sesha wraz z przyjaciółmi staję do walki, która kończy się pomyślnie. Następnie powraca sam Lathander, który przyprowadza ze sobą swoich nekromantów. Z powodu kłótni, nie wiadomo dlaczego Lord Storm dał się dobrowolnie zabić żądnej krwi Elfce. Przez co Al'Khram sterroryzował organizacje Czaszki Śmierci, obwołując się jej nowym liderem. Śmierć ta, chodź nikt nie mógł się tego spodziewać... przyniesie światu wiele bólu i śmierci, z powodu nowego - złowrogiego Lidera jego organizacji. Zadośćuczynienie Sesha wraz z wiernym akolitą Lathandera, imieniem Bardok oraz Itzaelem i jego armii udaję się odbić ciało nekromanty, następnie ożywiając go. Kolejnym krokiem jaki podjęli, było odszukanie i zabójstwo Al'Khrama w Tarren Mill, niszcząc tym samym Lisza. Czaszka śmierci została rozwiązana przez Lathandera, natomiast powstała i nowa, zwana Pięścią Odkupienia. Tam przez wiele dni, wraz ze swoimi dawnymi nekromantami, oczyszczał się z magii śmierci. Jednak on nie zajmował już się magią, a poświęcił się walce orężem mając za nauczycieli paladynów. Elfka w końcu mogła być spokojna o byłego nekromantę, który się zmienił. Poznała go nieco bliżej i miała jeszcze na oku jego działania przez dłuższy czas. Wyprawa Sesha zdecydowała się towarzyszyć Lathanderowi w wyprawie do Gilneas do jego rodzinnej posiadłości rodu Stormów. Oboje. zbliżyli się wtedy do siebie. Tychus Storm przyjął syna, choć niechętnie, myśląc najpierw że jego syn zaginął wiele lat temu i stoi przed nim oszust. Jednak po wielu pytań z prywatnego życia rodziny, Ojciec Lathandera przyjął go w końcu z otwartymi ramionami. Elfka została z byłym nekromantą w posiadłości. Plotki * Marzy o pomszczeniu swojego zmarłego brata. * Kiedyś była wielką wojowniczką. * Bitwa o Quel'Thalas, która zakończyła się klęską, bardzo ją zmieniła. * Zajmowała się łowiectwem. * Zabiła parę krwiożerczych wilkołaków. Cytaty * Selama ashal'anore. * Band'or shorel'aran. * Shindu fallah na! * I kto powiedział, że pieniądze szczęścia nie dają? * Mam ci wybić wszystkie zęby, czy może to odszczekasz? * Jęczysz gorzej niż baba, uwielbiam się nad wami tak znęcać. Co o niej mówią inni (Tutaj proszę wpisywać swoje opinie) Kategoria: Krwawe Elfy Kategoria:Ławka przy oknie